


Kauniit kukat kuiskailee

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Keith ei enää osannut odottaa tilanteen muuttuvan miksikään. Hän oli vuosien varrella jo luopunut toivosta Lancen suhteen.





	Kauniit kukat kuiskailee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> [Avaruuspiraatille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti) joululahjaksi <3 tää vähän viivästyi, mutta kai parempi myöhään kuin ei milloinkaan? xD
> 
> Mulla alkoi jossain vaiheessa soida päässä Tao Tao:n tunnusmusiikki, siitä tuli ficille nimi. Ja toki tietysti myös siitä, kuinka niissä "vuoden kuluttua" stilleissä näytettiin Lancen istuttaneen katamarjoja farminsa täydeltä <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Pimeä alkoi jo laskeutua ja vaikka päivän paahtava lämpö edelleenkin hehkui varastoituneena puiseen verantaan, pienet tuulenpuuskat heiluttivat kuistin nurkalle ripustettua tuulikelloa ja antoivat toivoa viileämmästä yöstä.

Kaltenecker märehti laitumella vasikkansa kanssa ja maisema oli niin idyllinen, että Keithiä miltei itketti.

"Otatko vielä oluen?" Lance kysyi raottaen kylmälaukun kantta.

"Joo."

Lance oli hakenut six-packin paikallisesta mikropanimosta ja sen oluessa oli kummallinen sivumaku. Ei se pahalta maistunut, mutta Keith ei kyennyt nimeämään höystettä.

"Ne käyttää näitä mun istuttamia katamarjoja mausteena. Tekee sellaisen raikkaan sivumaun", Lance selitti avattuaan pullojen korkit.

Keith kilautti pullojen kaulat yhteen Lancen tarjottua hänelle niistä toisen, mutta ei kommentoinut sen kummemmin. Viime aikoina hänestä oli tuntunut, että Lance oli puhunut Allurasta, ei ehkä vähemmän kuin ennen mutta erilaisella tyylillä. Kun ennen Lancen ääntä oli värittänyt suru ja kaipaus, nyt sävy oli paremminkin haikea. Vähän sellainen, jolla Shirokin puhui Allurasta.

Keith ei enää osannut odottaa tilanteen muuttuvan miksikään. Hän oli vuosien varrella jo luopunut toivosta Lancen suhteen. Hänelle riitti, että he olivat nykyään parhaita ystäviä ja että Lancen vierashuoneesta löytyi hänelle aina tarvittaessa puhtailla lakanoilla sijattu sänky.

"Ootko sä koskaan ajatellut, miten ne kaikki kalteneckerit joutui sinne avaruusostarille?" Lance kysyi katse lemmikkilehmässään.

"Ehkä ne sädetti muutaman yksilön alukseen ja kasvatti niistä oman lauman?" Keith kohautti harteitaan. Muukalaiset olivat vierailleet Maassa jo vuosisatojen ajan, ehkä jopa vuosituhansien. Mikäs ihme se oli, että matkaan oli tarttunut viemisiä.

"Ha, ja siksi meillä on viljaympyröitä", Lance hörähti ottaen huikan oluestaan.

Lance oikaisi käsivartensa Keithin taakse ja antoi sen painaa vasten Keithin t-paidan peittämiä harteita. Ele oli luonteva, eikä Keith olisi edes tiedostanut sitä, ellei hänen koko kehonsa olisi sähköistynyt aina, kun Lance oli tarpeeksi lähellä. Toisinaan hän kadehti Lancen välittömyyttä niin paljon että joutui puremaan hampaitaan yhteen.

"Meillä on näitä bondaushetkosia nykyään vähän useemminkin", Lance sanoi hetken perästä, ja Keith tunsi tämän katseen ohimollaan.

"Ai nytkö sä alat muistamaan ne?" hän ei voinut olla irvailematta.

"Mä olen muistanut ne kaikki, senkin ääliö", Lance nauroi ja puristi Keithiä hartiasta. Sitten hän jätti kämmenensä lepäämään Keithin olkapäälle, ja Keithin oli pakko katsoa kohti Lancea, ettei olisi hieronut poskeaan tämän rystysiin.

Lancen siniset silmät kimalsivat lyhtyjen valossa ja hänen katseensa oli niin lempeä, että Keithin piti ottaa hörppy oluesta.

"Kiitti kun oot odottanut mua", Lance sanoi kun Keith laski pullon huuliltaan.

"Ai miten niin odottanut?" Keith kysyi varoen.

Lancen peukalo teki pyörivää liikettä lähellä Keithin t-paidan kaula-aukkoa, eikä Keith enää tiennyt minne katsoa. Taivas oli jo tummunut ja jättänyt puiden latvojen päälle kaistaleen punertavaa, mutta muutoin taivaankannen olivat vallanneet tuikkivat tähdet. Täällä maalla ne näkyivät aivan eri tavalla kuin Kasarmilta katsottuna, mutta Keith muisti yhä ne kuukaudet, jotka oli viettänyt autiomaassa, vanhassa kodissaan, ja kuinka kirkkaina tähtikuviot olivat silloin erottuneet.

"Totta kai mä olen aina tykännyt susta", Lance jatkoi sivuuttaen Keithin kysymyksen. "Mutta sen jälkeen kun Allura... no, mun piti vain saada vähän välimatkaa siihen kaikkeen. En mä halunnut alkaa sun kanssa milleskään niin kauan kun en olis pystynyt olemaan täysillä mukana. Sä ansaitset enemmän kuin puolikkaan poikakaverin."

Keith veti olutta väärään henkeen. Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt alkaa hörppäämään pullonpohjia samalla, kun Lance selitti vaikuttimiaan, mutta hän ei taaskaan tiennyt mitä tehdä käsillään, joten olutpullon kallistelu tuntui luontevimmalta vaihtoehdolta.

Lance hakkasi Keithiä selkään, kun hän kakoi henkiteitään avoimiksi.

"P-poikakaverin?" Keith sai sanottua hetken perästä, silmät edelleenkin vettä valuen.

"Jos sä yhä haluat", Lance vastasi mutkattomasti, mutta hänen hymynsä oli edelleen vakaa eikä kasvoilla näkynyt aavistustakaan epävarmuudesta.

Keith ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän tyytyi nyökkäämään. Lance oli aina ollut heistä kahdesta suulaampi, kaipa tämä ymmärtäisi eleestäkin. Ja Lancen suupielien venyessä aina vain kauemmas toisistaan Keith sai vahvistuksen sille, että sanaton kommunikaatio heidän välillään toimi yhä, sen ensimmäisen epäonnistumisen jälkeen, ja että Lancen itsevarmuus sai Keithin sydämen läpättämään vieläkin enemmän.

"Mä aion nyt suudella sua", Lance ilmoitti hetkeä ennen kallistumistaan Keithin puoleen.

Ei sillä, että Keithillä olisi ollut mitään vastaan sanottavaa, mutta oli mukava saada ylimääräinen sekunti lisäaikaa ennen suudelmaa. Ehti vetää terävästi henkeä, ettei tarvitsisi siitäkään huolehtia vähään aikaan. Sillä kun Lancen huulet painuivat hänen omiaan vasten, Keithin kädet lukkiutuivat auringon paahtamaan niskaan eivätkä päästäneet irti aivan heti.

Onneksi Lancellakaan ei ollut kiire mihinkään.

Vasta kun tähdet alkoivat tuikkia myös Keithin silmänpohjilla, hän vetäytyi sentin, pari taemmas ja huohotti Lancen huulille. Tämän silmät olivat tummat ja täynnä jotain, mikä miltei kirvoitti voihkaisun Keithin kurkusta. Hitto.

"Oletko sä nyt ihan varma? Ettei me kiirehditä tai mitään?" Keith korahti silitellen peukalollaan Lancen niskavilloja.

"Eiköhän me olla tanssittu tän asian ympärillä jo tarpeeksi pitkään", Lance hymähti. Hän painoi kevyen suukon Keithin suupieleen ja nousi sitten ylös ojentaen kätensä. "Mennäänkö sisälle?"

Keith antoi Lancen vetää itsensä ylös ja kylkeen kiinni. Hän ei irrottanut otettaan tämän kädestä sittenkään, vaan soljutti sormensa Lancen sormien lomaan ja puristi sen verran, että kummallekin oli selvää, että hän oli tässä jäädäkseen.

"Joo."

Kaltenecker katseli niityltä vasikkansa kanssa, kuinka kuistilta johtava ovi heilahti kiinni. Hetken perästä kuului vaimea 'muu' aivan kuin Kaltenecker olisi sanonut "jo oli aikakin".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Olen @giraffinu Pillowfortissa, Tumblerissa, Twitterissä. Tsekkaa myös Pillowfortin @Shatt Stronghold ja Tumblrerin @shattsunday ja tietysti täällä Ao3:ssa [ShattSunday kokoelma](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday)!


End file.
